1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and, more particularly, relates to a connection between a touch panel and a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the expansion of the market for business terminals such as information communication terminals like PDAs and automatic ticketing machines, the demand for touch panels that can easily detect XY coordinates has been expanded rapidly.
This touch panel has usually two square plate members disposed by sandwiching spacers between them, with at least one plate member having flexibility. Electrode cables are disposed along two mutually opposite sides of one of the plate members. Electrode cables are also disposed along two mutually opposite sides of the other plate member. These electrode cables are extended to a guide conductor provided on one side, and this guide conductor is connected to an external harness.
The sizes of the touch panel are different depending on the sizes of a display unit like an LCD used. When touch panels have the same sizes and also when guide conductors are connected to the external harnesses respectively, their connection positions may be different. Conventionally, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 8-203382, one guide conductor is prepared using one part, and even when a position is slightly different, it is necessary to prepare a separate guide conductor. Therefore, there has been a waste, and improvement has been desired.
Further, as external force is repeatedly applied to the panel, improvement in the durability of the connection part between the panel and the external harness has also been required.